When Life Gives You Lemons
by Edible
Summary: Basically a continuation of the movie. About EVERYONE in the band. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1: Hellos and Goodbyes

(Olivia's POV)

I knew he was going to ask me. And I wanted him to. But it didn't turn out like I hoped it would, even though I'd agreed. I thought I'd feel happier, more complete. But I don't.

I really, and I mean REALLY, liked him. Or at least I thought I did. I expected to be way happier, but I can't take it back now. I helped him with Sidney; he helped me with my dad. I really thought there was something there.

Last night, after we opened for Nicki Minaj at Madison Square Garden, we kissed. Not that I didn't want to kiss him, I just thought it would be more magical, that there would be more feeling, that we'd connect more.

But it's official: I am dating Wendell Gifford. Thrills.

But that was last night. Today, I'm on my way to my favourite place to meet my best friends and fellow band mates for pizza and, of course, lemonade. Today is the last day of our summer holidays and from tomorrow it's back to Mesa High School. From tomorrow, I'll be a junior! The only other friend I have who's in the same grade as me is Mo. Wen, Stella and Scott will be seniors and little Charlie (I know he aint so little, but we like to call him that) will be a sophomore.

I'm here, ready to tell them. Wen and I are going to tell the rest of Lemonade Mouth that we're officially a couple.

I spot my friends immediately at our usual table. I walk up to them, and they're all greeting me as Wen gets up to pull out a chair for me. He's such a gentleman. Maybe that's why I fell for him in the first place. We're all talking about school, the band…..you name it. I looked at Wen. It's time. I took a deep breath in.

"We're dating," Wen said.

Stella looked extremely surprised and said, "Whoa, wait, what?"

Wen began to talk slower, "Liv and I are going out."

"Dude," Scott said, his arm around Mo, "That's awesome!"

Wen smiled like crazy, which made me feel upset and bad after all those things I thought, just a few minutes ago.

"It was so obvious that you guys liked each other!" Charlie said, laughing. For some reason 'liked' stood out to me.

"Yeah, totally," Stella said. I couldn't help but notice a hint of a frown crossing her face.

"Something wrong?" I asked, sounding a little too curious.

"No," she said, a little irritated, "It's just that it's now my senior year and I really need to start thinking about college."

Mo opened her mouth to say something but Stella interrupted by saying, "And no, my parents don't want me to go to art school." Stella always knows what we're gonna say.

Mo shrugged.

* * *

><p>(Scott's POV)<p>

Mo shrugged, and then added, "You know you'll always have Lemonade Mouth, right?"

Stella smiled, "Yeah, I guess. I just hope it'll work out. Then I'll have to think up a plan B."

"Okay, can we all just stop being sad and boring and focus on…..."Charlie started, "mmm! The happy couple!"

We all giggled and smiled, creating Wen and Olivia – or Wenlivia – the centre of our attention. Olivia's smile looked false, like the smile Charlie gave when Mohini and I got back together.

"Speaking of happy couples, how's it going with Victoria?" I asked Charlie.

"It's not," Charlie replied, "She only liked me because she thought I was a typical rock-band-badass-popular-soon-to-be-mega-ultra-superstar-drummer, and I only liked her because I was heartbroken."

He looked at Mo. I know he likes, or at least, liked her, but seriously do you blame the guy? Mohini's gorgeous, intelligent, sweet, funny, trustworthy, adorable….the list goes on. But the point is that Mo would never cheat on me, and Charlie's a great guy.

I looked at Wen. He still looked beyond ecstatic, but I felt bad for the guy. I mean, Olivia clearly isn't too thrilled, or maybe she's having, er, girl problems.

The awkward silence obviously didn't last long, since Stella was here. We just decided to put our feet up (not literally), relax and enjoy our last afternoon of freedom before we return to hell tomorrow.

* * *

><p>(Stella's POV)<p>

School today. Ugh!

The second I step out of the car I see my pals hanging out by the fountain. Mo and Scott aren't here yet, which is surprising since Olivia's usually the last to arrive, and Mo the first. They're probably taking a slow, romantic stroll down here.

"Sup y'all!" I said, smiling like a clown, "You know the only thing I've ever learnt at school is how to have fun in detention."

"I should stop cutting class," Olivia said, with that serious look on her face, "This place was built to make us miserable."

Mo arrived and hugged all of us; looking a little awkward while she hugged Charlie, who blushed like crazy. His face was a beet red. Ha-ha, that never gets old.

"So, um, Mo?" Charlie started, "Where is Scott?"

"Ugh," Mo replied, rolling her eyes, "I called him about a million times last night but he wouldn't answer."

Wen and Olivia seemed like they were in their own little world, although Olivia had a guilty look on her face.

Should I tell them? Yes. I'll get it over and done with.

"Guys," I struggled to get out, resulting in all my friend staring at me in shock, "I might be moving again."

"What?" Wen asked, "To where exactly?"

"Yeah, we'll still see you right?" Charlie said. I didn't answer.

"Right?"

"I'm moving to Boston," I said, upset.

"No, you're not!" Mo said, using that motherly tone of hers, "You said you _might_ be moving, and we can't let that happen!"

"Yeah!" The others' spirits were lifted thanks to Mo, and I suddenly felt a little better. They will come through. I'm sure of it.

"We should start heading to our classes," Olivia said, changing the subject, "School starts in 15 minutes."

We started heading to our classes, talking about Wen and Olivia, Scott, and me possibly moving. We passed Ray and Jules making out. At one point, Ray got up, breaking his game of tonsil hockey with his little hooker. He stood in the middle of the hallway, "casually" whistling, and led out his foot in order to trip a girl who was walking by. The girl fell to the ground, dropping all her books, her long, thick, curly, jet black hair covering her face as she landed on the ground with a _thump_.

* * *

><p>(Mo's POV)<p>

We ran over to help the girl. Olivia and Charlie started to help her pick up her textbooks and papers. Charlie took her hand and helped her up. He gave me a "What now?" sort of look. I knew exactly what he was doing and it wasn't working. I couldn't get Scott off my mind. Where is he?

"Thanks," the girl said.

"No prob," Stella said, "I'm Stella Yamada, and this is Charlie Delgado, Mohini, we call her Mo, Banjaree, Olivia White and Wen Gifford." She pointed at each of us as she introduced us to the girl.

"Hi," she said, fixing her hair, "I'm Mia, Mia Avakian."

"So, you're, like, Armenian, right?" I asked. Most Armenian last names end in 'ian'. That's right, I know stuff!

"Yeah, my dad's Armenian and my mom's Italian," she answered, and the school bell rang, "Thanks again. I gotta go to class."

"And be careful," Olivia said, "This is high school, and I'm guessing you're a freshman."

"Yes," Mia replied, "I was actually home-schooled till today."

We all talked for a while and then we realised that we're all gonna be late for class and headed in separate directions.

Just as Olivia and I were on our way to English, Principal Brenigan made an announcement:

"_Would all the members of the band Lemonade Mouth report to my office immediately?"_

* * *

><p>(Wen's POV)<p>

Stella and I took our time walking to Brenigan's office. When we got there, we saw the other three standing in a row like ducklings, looking awkward and nervous. We joined them. I stood beside my girlfriend (I love the sound of that) and asked, "What's going on?" She shrugged.

Brenigan entered his office after the longest 5 minutes of waiting EVER. He walked up and down the row dramatically, like he always does.

"In case you haven't noticed," he said, seeming shockingly upset, "one of your fellow band mates did not arrive at school today."

"In case _you_ haven't noticed," Stella said, "we're not blind." I couldn't help but chuckle.

Brenigan shot us a stern glare and said, "This is a serious matter! This is no time to joke!"

"What happened to Scott?" Mo asked, sounding worried.

"He's, uh…." Brenigan started.

"He's what?" Mo demanded. I could her choking up.

Brenigan remained silent.

I knew what happened to Scott. He called me last night. If only I believed him. But he was such a jokester. I could have helped him. And I had no idea where he was now.

"I'm sorry, kids," he said, sounding surprisingly sympathetic, "but your friend is….."

He paused. Only for a few seconds, but it felt like forever.

Brenigan spoke again, but almost whispered, "He's gone. I'm sorry," he said, "He passed away last night."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was boring, but this is my very first fanfiction. And I apologise for shaking things up, as I am personally over Wenlivia, Starlie and Scohini. Hope you liked it, and please review. Mwah! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings and Reasons

**I am soooo sorry, Scott-lovers. I don't blame y'all for being mad, because he's superfine. I just wanted to give people a reason to carry on reading, because I really thought it was boring. Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really appreciated it (except the negative ones, sorry). Hope you keep R&Ring. And please tell me a few changes you'd like to make or things you'd like to add. I really want y'all to love it. And if it gets lame, please let me know.**

* * *

><p>(Charlie's POV)<p>

"He passed away last night."

The words echoed in my head. It wouldn't sink in. I didn't want it to. In fact, even **I**am praying this is just a sick practical joke. It has to be, I mean, Scott's always joking around.

"A few men broke into his house," Brenigan said, a slow, sad tone in his voice, "They molested his sister, Scarlet. Sick bastards!"

I could hear Mo crying. I died a little inside. Scott was such a great guy, but I constantly gave him the cold shoulder, because I had a silly little crush on his girlfriend. He didn't deserve that. And he certainly didn't deserve to die.

"They tried to kill her, but Scott fought them, after he heard her screaming while he was in his room," Brenigan continued, "But they shot him and got away. I'm really sorry."

Even Brenigan was on the verge of bursting into tears.

"What about Scarlet?" Stella said, being the least upset, but still sad, out of all of us, "Is she alright?"

"She hid in the bathroom," he answered, "She had locked it from the inside."

I felt a tear slowly roll down my cheek. Mo had her face covered in her hands, and I could her how upset she was; the pain was never-ending for her. Olivia was also crying, and even Wen and Stella shed a few tears. We really got to know Scott over the summer.

"I'm really sorry, kids," Brenigan said, "Take all the time you need."

"I don't want time!" Mo yelled, her beautiful face drowned in tears, "I want Scott back!"

She suddenly looked confused with herself, "I'm so sorry, I just-"

She continued crying. I hated seeing her like this. She was happy with Scott. Why couldn't it be Ray, or Jules, or any of the other douches instead? He was 17! He had his whole freaking life ahead of him! So many dreams, so much that could have happened. And these sick assholes take it all away from him! And Scarlet, they took her brother, her dignity. And me. I treated him like shit.

* * *

><p>By the time we left Brenigan's office, second period was already over. Everyone was rushing to class, and I could barely see where I was going. Everything was a blur. Fuzzy, dream-like. <em>BAM!<em>

Now I'm awake. I had walked straight into Mia, the girl we met earlier.

"I'm sorry," she said, in her soft, sweet, almost animated voice, "I'm kind of a klutz, in case you haven't noticed."

"That makes two of us," I said, making her giggle.

We stood up. She kept running her fingers through her long, black curls.

"Charlie, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"You guys didn't tell me y'all were in a band. And a very…..influential one, too."

I said nothing. I studied her for a while. She's very petite and short, about 5 ft 1, and her eyes look like two sparkly dark chocolates. She had an innocent feel about her; she seems angelic, like she can't hurt a fly. She had tanned skin (being Armenian and Italian or something), and wore a white shirt and a denim mini skirt. On her shirt it said:

_R.I.P MJ_

_(Picture of Michael Jackson)_

_29 August 1958 – 25 June 2009_

_Gone Too Soon_

The word 'R.I.P' and the 'Gone too soon' stood out to me. It made me think about Scott even more.

"You okay?" she asked, "I heard about your friend. I really am sorry."

"Yeah, it wasn't your fault," I said, "I feel really bad."

"Why?" she asked, looking interested, "Was it your fault?"

I could tell she wanted to take those words back a split second after they exited her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright," I said, "I just…. He was such a great guy and he….I was a jerk to him just because I was jealous. Now I can't even say how sorry I am."

"I've been there," she said, staring at the ground.

"You have?" I asked. Before I regretted bumping into her, but now I wanna keep listening to what she has to say.

"I had this sister, Anaia," she said, "She was a year older than me, and I was always being compared to her. She was pretty, smart, NOT socially awkward; everything I wanted to be. My parents were always like 'You should be more like Anaia!' and 'Dancing isn't a real career! Why can't you be realistic like your sister?'I hated it."

"I know what that's like," I said, trying to comfort her. She looked like she would start crying any second. Too much tears for one day. But then again, I'd feel the same way if something happened to Tommy.

"We never got along," she continued, "We were constantly fighting, and the last thing I ever said to her was….it was 'I wish I would never see you again." And I didn't."

"How did she…" I started, "How did it happen?"

"I'm already late for chemistry. I really have to go," she said, "It was good talking to you."

"'kay, Mia," I said, still desperately wanting her to tell what happened to Anaia, "I'll see you around."

* * *

><p>(Wen's POV)<p>

This is my fault. Scott's dead because of me! I could have helped him.

"It's all my fault!" I yelled. Then I realised I said that out loud.

"What's all your fault?" Stella asked. We were on our way to History. Scott would have been with us right now if it weren't for me.

"There's something I need to get off my chest, Stell," I pulled into a small supply closet so we can talk in private.

"Oh….'kay…" she said, "Now tell me."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Olivia."

"But I-"

"Please!" I could feel my eyes grow shiny with tears.

"I promise."

"It's my fault that Scott's dead."

"What?" she looked like she had seen a ghost, "How?"

I started crying.

"He called me and said he can hear his sister screaming. He begged me to come over, but I didn't take him seriously! I could have helped!"

"It's not your fault, Wen," she said, pulling me into a hug, "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Stella was good at cheering people up, with her humour and outgoing personality. Stella was the only person I never took time to warm up to. We got along from the get-go. Stella was surprisingly good at comforting, considering she can be very insensitive towards other people's feelings. A little _too_ good.

As we broke apart, our faces moved closer to each other. It felt as though there was a magical force pulling me closer to her, until our lips met.


	3. Chapter 3: Bye Bye

**Sorry about the random surprise Wenella moment. I actually just type whatever pops into my mind. And sorry about Mia, she's gonna be in like most chapters. And I'm thinking about changing this story to M. What do you think?**

* * *

><p>(Olivia's POV)<p>

Mo and I arrived at our usual table in the cafeteria. We sat in our usual seats, mine next to hers. Except today, the chair on Mo's left was empty. That's where Scott sits.

Poor Mo. The tears just wouldn't stop for her. I wasn't going to just sit her and watch her cry. She was there for me every time I was down. I am here for her.

"Mo," I said, "I'm not gonna tell you to cheer up or stop crying, because I know how much Scott meant to you. But I don't think Scott would like to see you like this. I know I don't."

"You're right," she said, wiping her tears, "I should just stop crying."

"I'm not saying you must not cry," I told her, "You're sad and you miss him, so go ahead. Cry all you want, but just…I don't want you to go into depression and become someone else."

Mo started playing around with her macaroni and cheese. The she let out a chuckle. I smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied, "I just remembered something funny….about Scott."

"See," I told her.

She looked at me, "See what?"

"Even though Scott isn't around anymore….." I searched for the right words, "it doesn't mean he won't be with you."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"You're never gonna forget Scott," I replied, "And I know this sound cheesy, but you'll always have him in your heart. And you'll always have me out here."

"Thanks, Liv," she said, and after a few minutes of silence, we hugged.

"How'd you like to stay over at my place this Saturday?" I asked, "Come on, it'll be great."

"Mmmm….okay," Mo agreed, "But I'll have to ask my dad for permission."

"Good," I said, "It'll be fun."

"What'll be fun?"

We looked up to see Charlie holding his tray of mac and cheese.

"Actually," he said, "I'm really not in the mood for girl talk right now."

Wen and Stella finally arrived. Wen pecked me on the cheek, which was really out of character for him. He doesn't even like to hold my hand in public.

It wasn't the same without Scott joining us for lunch, so we sat in silence for a while.

Charlie broke the silence by saying, "How would you know if someone is hiding something?"

"We don't care, Charlie," Stella said, sounding a little pissed, "Why?"

"Well, if you're having a conversation with somebody," Charlie replied, without actually answering Stell's question, "and they answer all your questions with no problems, but then when you ask them something else they come up with this excuse not to talk, doesn't it mean they're hiding something?"

"I don't know," I said, "I guess so."

"Can we just change the subject?" Wen said, "I mean, we _are_ entitled to our privacy."

He sounded a little annoyed.

"Why d'you wanna change the subject?" Charlie asked, "Are _you_ hiding something?"

Wen said nothing for a few seconds, and then answered, "Pft, no."

He and Stella exchanged glances. I pretended not to notice. They're definitely hiding something, but it's probably not that important.

"So…."Mo started, "I hope we're still having rehearsals after school today. Maybe that'll lift our spirits a bit."

We all agreed, and finished our lunch in silence.

* * *

><p>(Stella's POV)<p>

After the school bell rang, Wen and I headed to art. He's in all of my classes. Great. More awkward silence.

"So, about what happened…." I started. We _had_ to talk about this.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to kiss you."

I could tell he regretted saying that.

"I mean wanted to kiss you."

He regretted saying that too.

"What I meant was-"

"It's alright," I said, deciding to speak the truth, "I wanted to kiss you too."

"Cool," he said, seeming nervous.

"It's just that…." I started, "What about Olivia?"

Wen thought for a while, and then answered, "I really like her."

"I know that," I said, "And-"

"But after what happened," he said, cutting me off, "I realised I really like you too."

Wow. As bad as I feel about hearing that, I loved the sound of it.

"So," I replied, "Should we tell Liv about what happened between us?"

"I don't want to hurt her, after the whole Scott thing," he replied, "And we've only dated for two days, so I think it should wait."

"You're right," I agreed, "We should just forget that ever happened."

We walked the rest of the way to art class like we used to, talking normally.

* * *

><p>(Mo's POV)<p>

Our first rehearsal without Scott. I thought it would feel normal, just the way it used to be. I guess we all got too used to Scott being here.

We spent the first few minutes doing nothing. No rehearsing, no talking, no fun. Eventually, after scribbling something down on her yellow notepad, Olivia broke the silence by one word.

"Done," she said.

"Done with what?" Charlie asked.

"I wrote this song after my mom died," she replied, "I just changed it a bit. I was hoping we can do this one now. It's really perfect for this moment."

The rest of us agreed, eager to hear the song.

"But," she said, "I want Mo to sing it."

"Me?" I asked, "Why?"

"Just do it," she said.

"Okay," I replied, taking the lyrics from her hand.

She took my guitar, and we started to play the song.

_This is for my people's who just lost somebody  
>Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady<br>Put your hand way up high, we will never say bye_

_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins_  
><em>This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers<em>  
><em>Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye<em>

_As a child there were them times_  
><em>I didn't get it but you kept me alive<em>  
><em>I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes<em>  
><em>It's something more than saying, "I miss you"<em>  
><em>But when we talked too<em>

_All them grown full things separation brings_  
><em>You never let me know it, you never let it show<em>  
><em>Because you loved me and obviously<em>  
><em>There's so much more left to say<em>  
><em>If you were with me today face to face<em>

_I never knew I could hurt like this_  
><em>And everyday life goes on like<em>  
><em>I wish I could talk to you for awhile<em>  
><em>I wish I could find a way try not to cry<em>  
><em>As time goes by<em>

_And soon as you reached a better place_  
><em>Still I'll give the whole world to see your face<em>  
><em>And I'm bragging next to you<em>  
><em>It feels like you gone too soon<em>  
><em>Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye<em>

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_  
><em>Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye<em>  
><em>Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye<em>

_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done_  
><em>And you never got to see me back at number one<em>  
><em>I wish that you were here to celebrate together<em>  
><em>I wish that we could spend the holidays together<em>

_I remember when you used to tuck me in at night_  
><em>With the teddy bear you gave me that I held so tight<em>  
><em>I thought you were so strong that you can make it through whatever<em>  
><em>It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever<em>

_I never knew I could hurt like this_  
><em>And everyday life goes on like<em>  
><em>I wish I could talk to you for awhile<em>  
><em>I wish I could find a way try not to cry<em>  
><em>As time goes by<em>

_And soon as you reached a better place_  
><em>Still I'll give the world to see your face<em>  
><em>And I'm bragging next to you<em>  
><em>It feels like you gone too soon<em>  
><em>The hardest thing to do is say bye bye<em>

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_  
><em>Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye<em>  
><em>Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye<em>

_This is for my people's who just lost somebody_  
><em>Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady<em>  
><em>Put your hand way up high, we will never say bye<em>

_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins_  
><em>This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers<em>  
><em>Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye, bye<em>

_I never knew I could hurt like this_  
><em>And everyday life goes on like<em>  
><em>I wish I could talk to you for awhile<em>  
><em>I wish I could find a way try not to cry<em>  
><em>As time goes by<em>

_And soon as you reached a better place_  
><em>Still I'll give the world to see your face<em>  
><em>And I'm bragging next to you<em>  
><em>It feels like you gone too soon<em>  
><em>The hardest thing to do is say bye bye<em>

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_  
><em>Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye<em>  
><em>Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye<em>

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_  
><em>Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye<em>  
><em>Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye<em>

Olivia was right about everything. Especially about Scott. And this song was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>I obviously don't own Bye Bye, but if you haven't heard it before it's by Mariah Carey. Hoped you liked this chapter. Mwah! xoxo<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Mysteries

**I know chapter 3 was boring. I think I'm running out of ideas. Hope this will make up for it. And I don't own Right There, obviously. Mwah! xxx**

* * *

><p>(Wen's POV)<p>

We rehearsed Bye Bye a couple of times before moving onto other songs, like Determinate and More Than a Band. We were in our usual positions, which I'm comfortable with, but I hated it today. Scott's space was empty, so Mo looked like she felt a little lonely, and I had a perfect view of both Olivia and Stella from where I was standing. It was hard to focus.

"Any other new material?" Stella asked Olivia.

Stella is very determined to get this band where it's meant be. "Lemonade Mouth belongs at top!" is what she always told us. I personally have no idea where the 'top' is.

"Yeah," Olivia replied, "How 'bout this one? It's a little dirty but I wanted to try something different instead of our usual pop-rock meets rap. But there's still rap in here so…." She trailed off.

She handed Stell her notepad, but Stella waved it off and said, "I know it's good, we don't have to read it first!"

Olivia smiled and took a stack of papers out of her bag. She handed each of us a copy, and there was one left over. For Scott.

"On three," Stella said.

She counted, and then we began to play and sing.

_Come here baby and be my baby  
>And be my baby oh oh oh<br>Come here baby put your hands on my body  
>Hands on my body oh oh oh<br>Right there keep it right there  
>I love when you put it right there yeah yeah yeah<br>oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh  
>Yeah<em>

_Me like the way that you hold my body_  
><em>Me like the way that you touch my body<em>  
><em>Me like the way that you kiss my yeah yeah yeah yeah me like it<em>  
><em>Me like the way that he put it on me<em>  
><em>Me like the way that he push up on me<em>  
><em>Me like the way that he goin' down down down down down<em>

_I aint never gonna let no girl take him from me_  
><em>Never gonna let no girl steal him from me<em>  
><em>Never gonna let a girl get that close now<em>  
><em>I tell'em hey babe your'e too close now<em>

_Come here baby and be my baby_  
><em>And be my baby oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Come here baby put your hands on my body<em>  
><em>Hands on my body oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Right there keep it right there<em>  
><em>I love when you put it right there yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_I like the way that you talk dirty_  
><em>Don't wash your mouth out I like it dirty<em>  
><em>You like to please yeah I like that yeah yeah yeah yeah me like it<em>  
><em>I like the way that you keep me coming<em>  
><em>That yeah you so good you had me running<em>  
><em>Me like the way that he goin' down down down down down<em>

_No I ain't never gonna let no girl take him from me_  
><em>Never gonna let no girl steal him from me<em>  
><em>Never gonna let a girl get that close now<em>  
><em>I tell'em hey babe you're too close now<em>

_Come here baby and be my baby_  
><em>And be my baby oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Come here baby put your hands on my body<em>

_Hands on my body oh oh oh_  
><em>Right there keep it right there<em>  
><em>I love it when you put it right there yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_I like it when you freaky  
>I'm freaky<br>I'll explore your body completely  
>Til you feel like you need me<br>Chest to chest  
>I reckon I get to kiss you in neck<br>Come correct to make a sweat  
>It's making us wet<br>Say my name, say my name  
>Positions we change<br>I ain't joking girl, I'm stroking  
>I ain't playing no games<br>Jackpot, back shot  
>Still roughly taken<br>My pleasure is pleasing you  
>You should feel the same too<em>

_Do he know how to work it?_  
><em>he got that got that<em>  
><em>Put it on you work it<em>  
><em>he got that got that<em>  
><em>Do you real good for your lay it down good for you yeah<em>  
><em>He got that got that<em>  
><em>All my girls if your man put it down let me hear you say yeah<em>  
><em>All my ladies if you man put it down let me hear you say yeah<em>  
><em>Do he work that? How like you like that?<em>  
><em>When he throw the bone attcha do you bite back?<em>  
><em>Say yeah all my girls say yeah<em>  
><em>If he makes you feel good<em>

_Come here baby and be my baby_  
><em>And be my baby oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Come here baby put your hands on my body<em>  
><em>Hands on my body oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Right there keep it right there<em>  
><em>I love when you put it right there yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_Come here baby come be my baby_  
><em>Come be my baby oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Come here baby put your hands on my body<em>  
><em>Put your hands on my body like yeah<em>  
><em>Right there keep it right there<em>  
><em>I love when you love me say yeah oh oh oh<em>

_Come here baby and be my baby_  
><em>And be my baby oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Come here baby put your hands on my body<em>  
><em>Hands on my body oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Right there keep it right there<em>  
><em>I love it when you put it right there yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

After we performed the song, we heard clapping and cheering. We looked in the direction of where the noise was coming from, only to see a group of about 5 girls and 5 boys. They were wearing gym clothes (I think). They must have come in while we were rehearsing. I squinted my eyes and studied them closely. They were dressed for dancing, not for gym. I recognised two of them, both girls. One of them was Victoria, Charlie's ex, her former permanently happy face gone, for some reason. The other was that Mia Avakian girl, probably the smallest of the lot.

"Excuse me!" Stella yelled, gesturing for the group to come closer. They obeyed her request and walked closer to Stell, but still stood about 2 feet away from her. They were probably intimidated by her.

"Hey, Mia!" Stella called, "Get over here."

Mia cheerfully jogged over to Stell.

"Yes?" she said. She was wearing a hoodie and a pair of those tight jegging-like pants thing that dancers wear these days. I don't know what it's called.

"Lemonade Mouth rehearsals are strictly private," Stella continued, as Mia nodded, "I'd appreciate it if you and your friends waited outside until we're done. Can you do that, Kardashian?"

"Actually it's Avakian," Mia said, ". Sorry we interrupted. It's just that Mrs Reznick said we could wait in here. And I guess I'll try and get 'em out."

"You do that now," Stella replied.

"Actually," Charlie interrupted, "I think it would be good if we had an audience. You know, for and outsider's opinion."

Stella gave him a surprised stare. This was very out of character for Charlie, to go against Stella's opinion. He must have changed his mind about Victoria after seeing her half-dressed in her dance attire.

Stella thought about what Charlie said and then agreed, probably, knowing Stell, not wanting to make a mountain out of a molehill and hit Charlie like she did during Spring Break last year. That was funny until we realised she messed up his nose. But he looks normal now.

The dancers looked happy and sat down on the comfy theatre seats.

We then continued rehearsing, changing things here and there. Some of our songs, like Breakthrough, sounded a little different without Scott's part.

* * *

><p>(Mo's POV)<p>

While waiting for my dad, Stell's mom and Charlie's brother to arrive, we talked more about Scott. _They_ talked more Scott. I just listened.

"Why don't you call his parents, Mo?" Charlie asked.

"Why?" I asked, curious to know the answer. I could tell the others were too. Charlie was being surprisingly humble about the whole Scott thing. He probably feels bad.

"To find out how they're doing, and, you know….." Charlie softened his voice, "the funeral."

"Yeah," Wen agreed, "He would have wanted us to play."

They all begged and encouraged me to make the phone call, and eventually I gave in. I dialled in the number and waited patiently for the phone to be answered.

I was unexpectedly greeted by the receiver:

_We aren't available at the moment, as we are in Tampa. Please leave your name, message and number after the dial tone._

I hung up.

"Funny," I muttered.

"What happened?"Olivia asked.

"They're in Tampa," I replied.

"What?" she said, "Why?"

"Maybe that's where the funeral is," Stella said.

"Then why didn't anyone tell us about it?" Wen asked, "And why is it so soon?"

I shrugged, and said, "Scott said he wanted to have his funeral in Seattle. That's where he was born and he spent the first 9 years of his life there."

"Did his parents know?"

I nodded, and said, "His grandparents live in Tampa."

"But, the question is…" Stella started, "what is his family doing there a day after he was murdered?"

I shrugged, but I couldn't shake Stell's question from my mind.

* * *

><p>(Stella's POV)<p>

When I got home, it wasn't hard to notice to big brown cardboard boxes 'decorated' in the living room.

"What is going on?" I asked my mom.

"Didn't I tell you?" she said, "We're moving."

"What?" I exclaimed.

She carried on packing things and said, "I said th-"

"I heard you!" I shouted, "You said we _might_ be moving!"

"And now I'm saying we _are_," she said, with a stern look on her face.

"But-" I defended.

"Not another word on the subject!" she shouted, "We're moving to Boston and that's final!"

I had nothing to say for a change, so I went upstairs to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>(Olivia's POV)<p>

I was sitting alone in my backyard. The sun's shining, there's not a cloud in the sky. The only company I have is my guitar, but I'm afraid I may be experiencing writer's bock. Great.

I closed my eyes and listened to the birds chirping, the breeze, and my heartbeat.

"Olivia!" my grandma called from inside the house.

I jumped and shouted, "Yes?"

"You're friend is here to see you!" she yelled.

"Okay," I called, "I'm coming!"

I got up to go inside, but then I saw Wen walk into my backyard.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," he said, "Just thought I should come over."

He saw my guitar and asked, "You writing a new song?"  
>"I tried," I replied, "Think I may have writer's block."<p>

"That's okay. The rest of us can try writing songs for a change," he said, "It probably won't be as good as yours, but it'll be something."

I smiled.

We sat down on the grass and said nothing for a while.

"So," Wen started, "Pretty weird day, huh?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

"I guess I just wanted something to feel normal today," he said, "That's prob'ly why I came here."

I nodded. It did kinda feel normal. It felt good to be with Wen.

We sat in silence for a few seconds.

I looked at Wen, who seemed pretty down. I got up, moved closer to him, and kissed him. I felt like I owed it to him anyway. It's almost as if I was ignoring him today. He ran his fingers through my hair as we were kissing. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours.

When we stopped, we said nothing.

I looked at Wen again. He looked like he was upset or felt bad about something.

"You okay?" I asked.

He hesitated, and then said, "I'm fine. I gotta go."

He pecked me on the cheek.

"I'll see you," Wen said.

"Bye," I replied.

He left, and then I was all by myself again. I lay down on my back, closed my eyes, and listened to the sounds of my surroundings.

* * *

><p>(Charlie's POV)<p>

For some reason I couldn't fall asleep. I checked my alarm clock. It said 00:26. I was exhausted. Too bad I had insomnia. Maybe I'm in love.

I closed my eyes. I thought about my friends, about the band, and about what had happened today.

Just as I began to doze off, my phone beeped loudly. I moaned, and grabbed my phone from my bedside table. Who would be texting me in the middle of the night?

I checked my messages, and read the one I had just received, from an unknown number.

_Hey Charlie_

_Couldn't get thru 2 the others. Tell them I'll b back soon._

_Scott._

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter so far. Hoped you like it. And I've decided not to change it to M. Please review. Mwah! xxx <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Mad World

**This chapter takes place two days later. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>(Olivia's POV)<p>

We were all sitting in the cafeteria in silence. It seems like we hardly talk to each other anymore.

Mo got up and said, "I have to go to the restroom."

She left, and as soon as she left Charlie blurted out, "Guys, guess what happened to me the other day?"

"You found your brain?" Stella asked, without a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

"No," Charlie rolled his eyes, "I got a text….from Scott."

We all looked at him, startled.

"When?" I asked, "Before he died?"

"No," Charlie replied, "The same day. Well technically, yesterday morning."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Wen demanded.

"You saw how upset Mo was," Charlie said, "And she just got a little better. I don't wanna hurt her."

"What did the text say?" I asked.

"It said something about him coming back soon," Charlie took his phone out of his pocket, "See."

We read the text.

_Hey Charlie_

_Couldn't get thru 2 the others. Tell them I'll b back soon._

_Scott._

We all looked at each other.

"Wow," Wen said, "Is it from Scott's number?"

"I dunno," Charlie replied, "It says it's from an unknown number."

"Maybe it's just someone's idea of a joke," Stella said, "Probably Ray."

"Probably," Wen said.

"Should we tell Mo?" Charlie asked.

"What if it _is_ a joke?" Stella asked, "We don't wanna get her hopes too high."

"Stella's right," Wen said.

"I'll tell her," I said, "She's coming to my house this Saturday, so I'll tell her there."

"Okay," Charlie said, "But don't make me look like the bad guy. You guys saw the text. I'm not the prankster here."

"Why would you be a prankster?"

We all almost jumped in our seats when we saw that Mo had returned from the bathroom.

"No reason," Stella said, "And I've got something I need to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Wen asked.

"I'm moving," Stella said, and then she made her voice higher and very proper and added, "And that's final!"

"You can't go," Wen complained, "We need you!"

"Well, I have to!" Stella said, "There is nothing I can do about it now!"

"This coming from the girl who protested in the rain just for a lemonade machine," Mo said, "and you were the only one of us who didn't complain or blame anyone when we got thrown in the slammer."

Stella smiled and said, "It was just a holding cell."

"You can always get your own place," Charlie said.

"Charlie, don't be…." Stella started, her eyes lit up and she said, "That's not such a bad idea."

"You're welcome," Charlie said, grinning.

"Well, you're only 17," I said, "Your parents are never gonna let you stay here all by yourself."

"I'm almost 18," she said, "But you're probably right, Liv"

She paused and then said, "Unless I get a job…..but they won't trust me living on my own."

I thought about what she said.

"Well," I started, "What if you won't be living on your own?"

They looked at me, totally confused. I smiled.

"Grandma's getting old, guys," I said, "And so are we, but-"

"Actually," Charlie replied, "We're getting ol_der_."

"Anyway," I continued, "We're all gonna move out of the house sooner or later, why not make it sooner?"

They all smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea," Charlie said.

"But girls only," I replied.

"Then it sucks," he said.

"Yeah," Wen agreed, "Teenage girls living all alone? It's not safe."

He really looked concerned.

"Okay, fine," I said, "But how does that sound?"

"It sounds awesome!" Stella exclaimed, "My parents trust you guys, they'll probably send me money and stuff, although I probably will still have to find a job."

"Hello?" Charlie said, "We're Lemonade Mouth! We can get _any_ job we want in this town."

"So, it's settled," I said.

"Olivia, you're a GENIUS!" Stella practically shouted, "A Lemonade Mouth house."

"Guys," Mo said, "My dad will never let me move out. Especially living with two boys at my age. He'd have a heart attack!"

"Well," I started. I thought about what she said. We couldn't leave Mo out. She is part of the band too.

"Tell him it'll help you prepare for college," Stella said, "And we'll all have separate rooms, anyway."

Mo smiled, "You're right. Ever since I actually spoke to him about how I felt, he hasn't been so strict, like he was before."

"But where will we get the money from?" Wen asked, "You know, to buy a new place."

"We still have all that money that we got from opening for Nicki Minaj," Charlie said.

"Yeah," I said, "We saved it. That should be _more_ than enough."

"And that yoghurt place down the road is look for entertainment," Stella said.

"But," Mo started, "What if we don't find a place by the time Stell has to move"

"The she can move in with me until we do," I answered.

We all agreed on the 'Lemonade Mouth house' idea, and we soon found ourselves the happiest we've been over the past few days.

Suddenly, during a conversation about American Idol, Charlie stood up to leave the table.

"Where're you goin'?" Wen asked.

"You know," he replied, "I'm done eating so…"

I could tell he was trying to make up an excuse to leave. Charlie is by far the worst liar I've ever met. Stella's, obviously, the best. And Mo's pretty good too, of course.

"I gotta hit the can," he said.

He left, and we all continued chatting, this time about what Charlie's up to and where we think he's really going.

* * *

><p>(Charlie's POV)<p>

"Hey, Mia!" I called out.

I felt kinda bad about ditching my friends and lying to them. But they'll forgive me 'cause I'm the youngest. They always do.

"Yeah?" she turned around and looked at me.

"So, about your sister…" I started, "I wanna know how she….died."

"Why d'you wanna know?" she asked, "You are really inquisitive!"

"Well, at first it was just curiosity," I told her, "but after you rushed off like that when I first asked you, it made me wanna know even more."

"You don't even know me," Mia said, "Why do you wanna know what's happened in my life?"

"I do know you," I replied, "I know that you're a dancer, that you love Michael Jackson, you had a sister, you live with your mom and your dad, you're half-"

"I don't live with my dad," she told me.

"But you said you did," I said, "You told me about how your parents always compared you to your sister."

"Yeah," she said, "My parents as in my mom and Joe."

"Who's Joe?" I asked.

"My stepfather," she answered, "I never knew my dad. He left a few days after I was born and I obviously don't remember him. My mom doesn't really like to talk about it, but she was happier when Joe arrived. I guess that's why I have like this problem with all guys and…."

She stopped talking.

"And?" I asked.

"See!" she said.

"See what?" I asked, confused.

"You're tricking me into telling you things I haven't told anyone in years."

I smiled at that answer.

"I'm not tricking you," I said to her, "The truth is that you can't hide things from me. Just admit it, Mia. We have a connection."

She looked at me like I was crazy and said, "Connection? I….am just tired of keeping things to myself, I guess. I just needed someone to listen to what I have to say."

"I'm listening," I said, "Tell me."

"No, I don't want to," she said, "I'm gonna go."

"Okay, wait," I replied, "Then just tell me why you won't tell me. You don't have to say how it happened."

I could tell she was getting more and more annoyed with me. But I didn't expect her to crack so soon.

"Because it was me!" she basically yelled.

"What was you?" I asked.

She took a deep breath in and exhaled, and then softly said, "I killed Anaia."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm running out of ideas. Please review. Mwah! xoxo<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Feeling little horny

(Charlie's POV)

"What?"

I was beyond startled.

How can someone so small, so sweet, so innocent kill somebody?

"We were fighting," she continued, rushing through her words, "because we both liked this guy at the time. And we were both in middle school. But he obviously liked Anaia better; she was smarter than me, prettier than me, more popular, and I was jealous. She said nobody would ever like me, and so then I pushed her and she fell and she hit her head on the corner of the table, and she just…..she died. Just like that."

"Calm down," I said. She looked mad and upset and guilty and crazy all at once.

"I just wish that I thought before I took action," she told me.

"It wasn't your fault," I said, trying to help her feel better, "It was an accident."

"Then why do I feel like…..like a murderer?" she asked.

"Mia, you're not a murderer," I replied, "It was an accident. Just let it go."

She now looked a little afraid.

"Don't worry," I said, "Your secret's safe with me."

She nodded.

"And my friends," I added.

She looked at me.

"Okay, just me," I said.

The school bell rang, and we headed in separate directions towards our classes.

* * *

><p>-That Saturday-<p>

* * *

><p>(Olivia's POV)<p>

I have to tell her. I told them I would, but she's already been here for almost two hours and I haven't mentioned a word about it to her.

Here goes…..

"So where's Stella?" Mo asked me.

"Packing," I answered, "She'll be here in about an hour or so."

Mo nodded and took a sip of her lemonade.

"There's something I need to tell you," I said.

She looked up at me and asked, "What?"

"The other day Charlie got a text from an unknown number," I started, "It said 'I'll be back soon' and that it was from Scott."

Mo looked at me and said nothing, and then she sat on my bed.

"We wanted to tell you sooner," I continued, "but we figured it must have been a joke. I'm sorry I brought this up."

"It's okay," Mo replied. She looked a little upset.

I sat next to her on my bed and put my arm around her.

"You don't have to pretend that you're okay," I told her, "I can understand if it still hurts."

"I'm fine," she said, and then looked at me, "Thanks Liv."

And then I kissed her. I don't know why. And she started to kiss me back.

Suddenly, we broke apart, and Mo stood up, looking at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh my gosh, Mo, I'm sorry," I said, standing up, "Something just came over me….."

She nodded.

"It's okay," she said, "It just makes my stay here a little bit awkward."

We stared at each other in silence for a while, and then we kissed again. This time our mouths opened. My tongue moved in and out of her mouth, tasting hers now and then. I wrapped my hands around her waste and I felt her play with my hair.

My mind kept telling me to stop. I have a boyfriend! Wen. I can't do this to him. He wouldn't do this to me. But my body was chanting _go, go, go….._

I was out of control.

Our tongues kept dancing with each others'. It felt like it lasted eternity. Not that I didn't want it too…..

Suddenly, we broke apart.

We looked at each other, both of us surprised with ourselves.

And then Mo broke the awkward silence by saying, "I guess I will get over Scott pretty soon."

* * *

><p>(Wen's POV)<p>

"What are you still doing here?"

I spun around to find Sidney leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom.

"I thought you were going out for pizza with that Charlie kid," she said.

"Pizza's cancelled," I told her, "Charlie's going out with his family."

Georgie was at her friend's party and dad had to work today, so it was just me and Sidney at home.

"Oh," she said, seeming very disappointed, "Well, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

She left my room and headed in the opposite direction of the kitchen.

Weird.

I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I heard Sidney call.

But I was closer to the front door, so I opened it to find a young man, younger than Sidney, on my doorstep.

"Hey," he said, "I'm here for Sidney."

He had a thick Spanish accent.

"Who are you?" I asked, rather bitterly.

"I'm her yoga instructor," he replied.

"Sidney doesn't do yoga," I said.

"Well," the man smiled, "she does now."

Sidney arrived at the door.

"Hey, Fernando," she greeted the man, "Come on in."

He stepped inside and Fernando and Sidney headed towards her and my dad's bedroom. Well isn't that an appropriate place to do yoga?

* * *

><p><strong>Shortest chapter so far. Hope you like it. Please review. Mwah! xxx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Normal no more

(Wen's POV)

Monday, last lesson: Art class. I'm bored as hell and Stella sits at the opposite end of the classroom, so I have no one to talk to.

Michael Brown, the guy who sits in front of me, turns around and asks, "So, you're dating that Olivia White girl, right?"

"Yes," I answered, "Why?"

I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone this annoying. Michael looked like he one of those guys who stands at the side of the road to beg for money. He smells like he hasn't taken a shower in years, and his long-ish light brown hair looked disgustingly greasy. He always dressed like s biker and he was quite a bad boy, so he thinks he is super cool. Too bad he was born without a brain.

"So, your friend Stella's single, right?" he asked.

I looked at him and said, "Yeah."

"So," he continued, "You think she'll go to the school dance with me on Friday?"

Then I experienced a terrible pain. Jealousy?

"Um, why?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered, "I guess she's pretty cute. And I like rebels. So, you think she'll say yes?"

I thought for a while. Stella will definitely say no. She doesn't like Michael, he's creepy weird.

"Yes," I lied, "You should give it shot."

Jealousy is gone.

"Cool," he said, smiling and turning back to face the front of the class.

Now I felt bad about lying. I have no idea who I am anymore. What is all of this doing to me?

After class, I watched Michael go up to Stell to ask her if she wants to be his date to the dance. I stared in anticipation, waiting to see the look on Michael's face when Stella turns him down.

"So, Stella," Michael said, "You, me, the dance on Friday, I'll pick you up at 7:30. Sounds like a plan, right My Lady?"

"You know what," Stella started.

Here it comes….

"That actually sounds like fun," she said.

Jealousy is back.

Stella and Michael? Ew! She deserves way better. She should know that he only wants her to be his date, because when he shows up at the dance everyone will see he is 'dating' one of the most popular girls at school. I've known him since the sixth grade.

They finished talking, and Stella and I started heading towards Fro-Yo-Go, the yoghurt place, to find out if they'll let Lemonade Mouth play there at least once a week for a weekly salary. The others are gonna meet us there.

"So," I said, "You and Michael…."

"I know he's a tool," she said, "but who knows? We have quite a lot in common, so I may have a good time,"

"Yeah, if he ever bathes," I said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. I really need to make up my mind on what, or rather who, I want.

"It'll be fun," Stella said, "You know, with all that's going on right now….. So, are you and Liv gonna come?"

"I don't know," I answered, "I guess. It's just Mo. She'll probably feel lonely."

We arrived at the Fro-Yo-Go. The other three were already there. We introduced ourselves to a short, chubby, middle-aged Asian man.

"I'm Mr. Ling," he said, with an Asian accent, "From China. I would really like to hear you kids play. And my customers will be entertained. Oh! And how does once a week, 4 hours, 50 dollars an hour sound?"

He spoke slightly fast, and had a squeaky voice.

"For all of us together?" Stella asked.

"Each," he replied, "If you're good."

We all smiled and nodded. We've been paid much more before, but it sounds okay.

"That'll be great," Stella said, "Now can we play?"

Mr. Ling nodded, and gestured toward a miniature stage where all the instruments we needed were already set up. We took our places.

"This one's a little new," Charlie said, "So we haven't rehearsed it as much. Sorry if we suck."

Stella shot him daggers. Charlie ignored her, and began to play.

_This was never the way I planned  
>Not my intention<br>I got so brave, drink in hand  
>Lost my discretion<em>

_It's not what_  
><em>I'm used to<em>  
><em>Just wanna try you on<em>  
><em>I'm curious for you<em>  
><em>Caught my attention<em>

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
><em>The taste of her cherry chapstick<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl just to try it<em>  
><em>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<em>  
><em>It felt so wrong<em>  
><em>It felt so right<em>  
><em>Don't mean I'm in love tonight<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl and I liked it<em>  
><em>I liked it<em>

_No I don't even know your name_  
><em>It doesn't matter<em>  
><em>You're my experimental game<em>  
><em>Just human nature<em>

_It's not what_  
><em>Good girls do<em>  
><em>Not how they should behave<em>  
><em>My head gets<em>  
><em>So confused<em>  
><em>Hard to obey<em>

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
><em>The taste of her cherry chapstick<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl just to try it<em>  
><em>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<em>  
><em>It felt so wrong<em>  
><em>It felt so right<em>  
><em>Don't mean I'm in love tonight<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl and I liked it<em>  
><em>I liked it<em>

_Us girls we are so magical_  
><em>Soft skin, red lips, so kissable<em>  
><em>Hard to resist so touchable<em>  
><em>Too good to deny it<em>  
><em>Ain't no big deal, it's innocent<em>

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
><em>The taste of her cherry chapstick<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl just to try it<em>  
><em>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<em>  
><em>It felt so wrong<em>  
><em>It felt so right<em>  
><em>Don't mean I'm in love tonight<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl and I liked it<em>  
><em>I liked it<em>

The song ended. The customers began clapping, cheering and whistling. Even Mr. Ling looked like he enjoyed it.

"Is that song an original?" he asked Stell, knowing that she would answer all of his questions.

"Yeah," she replied, smiling.

"Who writes the songs?" he asked.

"Olivia," Stella answered, "and Wen helps with the music."

She pointed at Liv and me as she talked.

Mr. Ling turned to Olivia and asked, "What inspires you to write these songs? Are they just made up, or-"

"Real life events," Liv replied.

Real life events? When has Olivia White ever kissed a girl? Or gotten drunk? She wouldn't do any of those things.

"I come up with some things, though," she added, "I don't drink."

I kept thinking about Olivia's answer, while the others talked with Mr. Ling. On the plus side, we got the job, and then we went home.

When I got home, I heard moans coming from my dad and Sidney's room. How do I tell my father that his wife is sleeping with the 'yoga instructor'?

* * *

><p>(Olivia's POV)<p>

I was in my bedroom with Mo. She was lying on my bed, and I was on top of her, my knees on either side of her hips.

We were laughing, holding hands, kissing…it felt good to be with Mo.

"I love you, Mo," I told her.

"I love you too, Liv," she replied.

She sat up, and we kissed, our tongues tasting each others'.

I pushed her down, and started unbuttoning her shirt. I kissed her neck and worked my way down to her chest. I could feel her rubbing my ass.

"Wait," Mo said, causing me to stop and we both sat up, "Aren't you forgetting about something?"

"What?" I asked.

"Wen," she said, "We can't do this to him."

"Yeah," I agreed.

She buttoned her shirt and said, 'I gotta go."

"Wait," I said, just as she was about to leave.

"Not without saying goodbye," I added.

I grabbed her face and crashed our lips together. My mouth allowed Mo's tongue to enter. Our tongues move in and out of each others' mouths.

We broke apart.

"Goodbye," she said, "I'll miss you."

"You better," I replied.

Weird week this was. I cheated on Wen. With a FEMALE!

* * *

><p>(Mo's POV)<p>

I just got home, and as soon as I was about to open the front door, I heard a voice behind me say, "Hey, Mo! I'm back."

The voice sounded extremely familiar.

Wait…..it can't be…..

"Mo?"

I turned around.

It was….

But how?

I felt my jaw drop. I gasped.

I could only get one word out of my mouth,

"Scott!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that was chapter 7. I have no idea how long this story is gonna be but I have another Lemonade mouth story that has been published. Hope you like that and hope you liked this. Please review. Mwah! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Sexual connotations

(Scott's POV)

Mo looked at me as if she was staring at a ghost.

"Scott!" she basically screamed, "Scott…"

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"You're alive?" Those two simple words barely made it out of her mouth.

"Yeah," I said, on the brink of laughing at her facial expression, "What? Did you think I was dead?"

She said nothing, and I started to laugh but then stop when I saw the look in her eye.

"Oh my God," I said.

Mo said, "Brenigan said that-"

"Brenigan?" I interrupted, "I was in Tampa! I told Ray to tell him th-"

"Ray?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, realising I had made a fatal mistake trusting Ray with the message, "Brenigan trusts him. That son-of-a-bitch must have lied just to get back at me."

"For what?" Mo asked, "Leaving the band?"

"Yeah," I said, "And he wanted me to join Mudslide Crush again, and I said no."

"When?" she asked, still in shock but also extremely confused.

"Last Sunday night," I answered, "Right when I called Wen."

"You called Wen last Sunday?" she asked, seeming angry.

"Yeah," I replied, "I heard Scarlet screaming so I called for help, but it turned out to be a spider."

"Well…." She seemed way too confused to function, "Why were you in Tampa?"

"My grandpa was very sick," I answered, "He's fine now, though."

Mo said nothing, and she looked like she wanted to throw up. I could tell she was way too overwhelmed to think straight.

I pulled her into a hug, and said, "I can't imagine how shocked you must be feeling."

She hugged me back and said, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>-The next day-<p>

* * *

><p>(Wen's POV)<p>

Great. So everything's back to the way it was.

No, not really. I'm still confused about the whole 'Stella or Olivia?" thing, but my biggest concern is Fernando.

How long is everyone going to pretend that we're all happy like this for?

I can tell we're all bothered by something.

On the plus side, Stella found us a place.

It's pretty small, with a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, 2 bedrooms, a living room and a spare room.

It's perfect.

The girls will share one room, Charlie, Scott (I'm still creeped out that he's not really dead) and I will share the other, and we'll use the spare room for Lemonade Mouth rehearsals, equipment ect…

Stella's amazing. She's focused, driven, a tad intimidating, gorgeous….oh, wait, I have a girlfriend: Olivia. She's sorta the opposite: Shy, timid, also gorgeous, sweet….

After school, we all went over to check out the place. It was cosy.

But the _real_ cosiness was at home.

I walked into my dad's bedroom to find Sidney and Fernando having sex.

"What the hell?" I demanded.

"It's not what it looks like!" Sidney said, panting, while getting out of the bed and putting on a bath robe.

"Really?" I asked, "'cause it looks like you and your so-called yoga teacher are going at it like couple of needy prostitutes!"

"Please don't tell your father about this!" Sidney begged.

"Why?" I yelled, "He doesn't deserve this! And he definitely doesn't deserve to be married to a ho like you?"

"Well, he's got a lot on his plate right now," Sidney answered, flushed with embarrassment, "We wouldn't want to upset him."

She made a got point, so I had nothing to say to that.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I care about your dad, Wen, I really do," she replied, "But he just can't….fulfil my needs."

"You mean your sex drive?" I asked her. It was true.

We both said nothing. I looked at a very red, sweaty and quiet Fernando and told him, "Get outta here." He did exactly that.

I turned to Sidney and said coldly, "Control yourself. And I don't ever wanna see that man in this house again!"

"But-" Sidney started.

"I don't give a damn," I interrupted, "Do whatever you can to fulfil your needs. Buy yourself a vibrator or something."

She nodded, her head hanging in shame, and I went to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>-That Friday-<p>

* * *

><p>(Olivia's POV)<p>

I hated seeing Scott with his hands all over Mo. I was glad he's back, though, but our lives are way too confusing for anyone to keep up with right now.

We were all at the dance. I went with Wen, obviously, Scott and Mo (ugh!), Stella and that Michael Brown guy, and Charlie with no one.

We were all trying to have a good time, but with all of this drama going on it was hard. Especially with Scott kissing and holding hands with Mo.

I felt quite lonely, even with Wen practically glued to me. Charlie looked lonely too.

Stella's date, Michael, was very annoying. He kept telling everyone that he was "tight with the most popular kids in school", although I didn't mind being popular. It means I'm somebody.

This angered Ray, since he used to be one of the most popular kids in school, so at one point he grabbed the punch bowl and threw the drink on Stella. He still hates her the most.

Stella decided to go home, and Wen drove her, saying that he's tired and wants to go home. Also, the alternate forms of transportation were her walking all the way or on the back of Michael's scooter.

After they had left, Michael decided to work his so-called magic on Jules; she was still semi-popular.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Mo screamed, over the thumping music. They were playing Club Can't Handle Me.

"I'll come with you," I said, so we left Charlie and Scott all alone.

When we got to the bathroom we saw that no one was there, so we finally got the chance to talk in private.

"Mo," I said, "I'm tired of hiding."

"Me too," she complained, "I can't break up with him yet, he just got back this week. And everything's still sinking in."

"I understand," I said, stroking her hair, "I'd feel bad when…if I break up with Wen. And I'm afraid it might mess up the band and-"

She cut me off by pressing her lips against mine. They were soft, sweet…and a little spicy, her being Indian and all.

"Don't worry," she assured me, "Everything will work out."

I nodded, and pulled her to my lips again. She bit at my bottom lip, and I gave in and opened my mouth. I felt her tongue explore my mouth. She tasted perfect. This moment was perfect. We are perfect together.

I ran my foot up her leg, and somehow my hands had made their way up her dress. I found that area and squeezed it. Her hand made their way from my waist to my breasts. I could feel her rubbing, squeezing, playing with them…..It felt good. It must never stop.

We eventually broke apart.

"So, when are we gonna come out?" I asked her.

"I don't know," Mo answered, "I guess when we feel the time is right."

I nodded, and we kissed again, our tongues dancing crazily with one another's. My hands explored her body, her soft skin. My mouth had somehow moved all the way to her upper legs, kissing and sucking her groin area. I unzipped the back of her dress at one point, but we stopped making out when we heard someone coming. We finally left the restroom and headed back to the gym.


	9. Note

**Note:**

**Chapter 9 takes place that Friday at the dance and will be rated M, so it is in the M section.**

**Also, to all the haters (especially YOU who have been PMing me): I appreciate your honesty but it would help if you actually gave me constructive critism. And if you hate this story so much, why do you keep reading and PMing me?**

**Lastly, I need something interesting to happen to Charlie, so could you PLEASE give me some ideas? Like whom should he end up with? (BUT SOMEONE **_**NOT**_** IN THE BAND, THEY'RE ALL TAKEN)**

**Oh yes, and to all those of you who reviewed and has said such nice things: I love you! And I'm glad you enjoyed reading my story.**

**And I'm very surprised at how many of you are loving the Wenella, because I expected a whole lot of people to slam me about how Wen and Olivia are great together, so thanks for not doing that.**

**And once again, Chapter 9 is in the works and will be rated M.**

**Mwah!**

**Liz B/ Edible**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: Something Special

**So, if you didn't read chapter 9, it's in the M section. And I am working on a sequel to this. It'll be about the band going on vacation and I'm deciding whether it should be to a big city, a snowy place, a beach or the countryside, so tell me what you think. And can somebody PLEASE tell me what happened in the extended scenes? I didn't see it.**

* * *

><p>(Olivia's POV)<p>

Saturday, lunch time.

We're at Dante's for pizza. Stella said she has something important to tell us.

"So," she said, loud enough for everyone within a mile could hear her.

She didn't care about the customers who were staring at her.

She continued, "I have good news and I have bad news."

She spoke slowly and dramatically. She should totally become an actress.

Stell was extremely happy and jumpy today, so the entire morning she was babbling on about how we shouldn't kill animals for our own selfish reasons or something. The rest of us were all in terrible moods for some reason, so we didn't talk much.

"The bad news is that the place we were planning has been sold," she told us, smiling for some reason.

"What?" I exclaimed, "Well, what's the good news?"

"The good news is…." Stella started, taking a long, dramatic pause which annoyed the rest of us.

"Stella!" Mo moaned, impatiently, "Just tell us already!"

"Okay," Stell replied, "I…..am not moving!"

She squealed (weird) and threw her hands in the air and all of our faces lit up instantly.

"That's great!" Wen smiled.

He seemed a little awkward today.

"This calls for a celebration," Charlie suggested.

We refilled our cups with lemonade (obviously) and Charlie made a toast, "To Stella, for…"

"Being awesome," Stella said.

"For being awful," Charlie finished, making us giggle. Stella punched him playfully in the arm and took a sip of her lemonade.

After we finished our pizza, we decided to go see a movie.

Mo, Scott, Charlie and Stella went in Scott's car, and Wen and I went in his. Stella said she didn't feel like sitting in Wen's car for some reason and Charlie, being a suck-up, just followed her into the back of Scott's car.

I was glad. Now I can talk to Wen in private.

"I gotta tell you something," I told Wen. It wasn't about Mo, it was about us.

"Mmmm?" he said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I….uh…..," I didn't know how to tell him this, "I don't think this relationship is gonna work out."

"Tell me about it," he said, and then looked at me and added, "I'm sorry, I meant-"

"It's cool, it's just…" I scanned my mind for the right words, "You're not feeling it too?"

"Not anymore," he answered, "Don't get me wrong, Liv, you're an amazing girl and anyone would be lucky to just know you, but….."

"It's just not meant to be," I finished. I have to admit, what Wen said was very flattering.

"Yeah," Wen agreed, "So we're good?"

"Totally," I replied, smiling, "The last thing we would want is to lose a friendship as good as this one.

He smiled at me and then turned on the radio, which resulted in the two of us singing along to Baby One More Time.

* * *

><p>(Charlie's POV)<p>

Thank God nobody questioned my mood. I felt kinda felt bad about "PMSing" all over my friends, but Stella cheered everybody up by breaking the news that she's not moving after all. I completely forgot about last night at the dance.

We ended up watching Tangled. Olivia, Mo, Stell and Wen love animations, so Stella forced Scott and me to watch it too. I sorta like animations, just not lovey-dovey ones. This is gonna be torture!

Rapunzel, with her blonde hair and round eyes, reminded me of Victoria. That's when all of last night's memories came flooding back to me…..

* * *

><p>"<em>I gotta go take a wiz," Scott said about 10 minutes after Mo and Olivia had ditched us to go to the bathroom. <em>

_How long does it take to reapply make-up? There must be a shoe sale in there or something._

_A few minutes went by, and I was still all by myself, which was conveniently the song they were playing while couples gathered to slow dance._

"_Hey Charlie," I heard a sweet voice behind me saying._

_I turned around to see Victoria._

"_Wanna dance, babe?" she asked, with a flirty look on her face._

"_Hello?" I spoke to her like she was stupid, "We're not dating!"_

"_But Charles," she begged, "We are meant to be together."_

_I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Just one dance?"_

_She nodded and pulled me towards the dance floor. She dragged me past it and out of the gym?_

"_Where are you taking me?" I demanded. She ignored me and led me to a supply closet. She pushed me in, walked in, switched on the light, and locked the door._

"_What are you doing?" I asked, sounding panicky._

"_I want you," Victoria said._

_She took a camera off of one the shelves. It had a V on it, so I'm guessing it was hers._

_She stood on her toes, pulled my face up to hers and kissed me, trying to force my mouth open, which she failed at. While she did this, she pointed her camera at us. The bright white light flashed, causing me to close my eyes._

_I pushed her away from me and yelled, "You only want me because you wanna be popular!"_

"_Shhh," she put her finger to my lips and turned around to grind me._

_I was extremely uncomfortable._

"_You say it like it's a bad thing," she whispered._

_She unbuttoned my shirt. My eyes were blinded by the flashing light of the camera._

_She started to lick up and down my torso, taking pictures as she did so. I pushed her away and the camera fell to the floor. I hope it broke, but I can't really remember. _

_I buttoned up my shirt, unlocked the door and headed back to the dance, where I found my three friends talking in the same spot where Scott had left me. I went up to them._

"_Where were you?" Mo asked, not seeming interested in where I was in any way._

"_Around," I answered, "Talking to people."_

_She nodded. We were all bored and tired, so after about a half an hour of talking, we left the dance and went home._

* * *

><p>I hope those pictures won't get out. They'll not only cause the whole school to think that Victoria and I are back together, making her popular, but could also ruin the band's, and possibly even the school's, reputation. Brenigan will kill us.<p>

I tried to shake these thoughts from my mind, and tried as hard as I could to not focus on the negative and pay attention to the movie instead.

Thank goodness Flynn lived! I started to choke up. At least my friends, particularly Stella, didn't see. I really need to man up.

* * *

><p>-Monday-<p>

* * *

><p>(Mo's POV)<p>

Olivia and Wen broke up. Wow, that was fast.

And Scott says we should get a new member for the band. Hopefully, another guitar player or someone who can play various kinds of instruments, to add an extra "flavour" to our music. And he or she HAS to be able to sing.

We held auditions, and Ray auditioned three times, but all he can do is sing and play bass.

Everyone sucked. Some, not so much, but played instruments we already had.

We decided not to go with Scott's idea, even Scott, and after a long and exhausting day of auditions we headed to the park to relax.

At the park, Stella tripped over what looked like nothing, and we all panicked as her face headed towards concrete.

Then, out of nowhere, a medium-heighted blonde boy caught the falling Stell.

"Thanks for saving me from plastic surgery, pain and humiliation," Stella said, relieved.

"You're welcome, miss," he said.

He seemed about 16 or 17 and spoke with a British accent.

"I'm Stella," Stell said, stretching out her hand.

The guy shook it and said, "The name's Brandon Holmes. Please to meet you. And your mates….."

"Oh, right," Stella said, and then introduced us to Brandon.

"Cool accent," Stell told him.

"Thanks," he replied, "I'm from the United Kingdom, as you can tell."

"To me you sound like you're from England," Charlie said. We all laughed.

"It's the same place," I told him, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"When did you move here?" Scott asked.

"Tuesday, actually," Brandon answered, "I'm missing home already, though."

"What school you going to?" Stella asked.

"I'm starting on Wednesday, at Mesa High," he answered.

"That's where we go," Charlie said.

"Great," Brandon replied, "Anyway, have you guys seen the ice cream guy?"

"Yeah," Wen said, "He went that way."

He pointed in the direction that the ice cream vendor went.

"Thanks," Brandon replied, "Now, if you'll excuse me? I've got to go get an ice cream for my little sister."

He nodded and added, "Good meeting you," and took off.

We walked around and after about 15 minutes we heard the most angelic voice strumming a guitar and singing a song.

We hid behind a tree and noticed it was Brandon.

We listened.

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I wont let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

_I know that you are something special  
>To you I'd be always faithful<br>I want to be what you always needed  
>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<em>

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>  
><em>You're the one I wanna chase<br>You're the one I wanna hold  
>I wont let another minute go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah  
>You might need time to think it over<br>But im just fine moving forward  
>I'll ease your mind<br>If you give me the chance  
>I will never make you cry c`mon lets try<br>_  
><em>I don't want another pretty face<br>I don't want just anyone to hold  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul  
>You're the one I wanna chase<br>You're the one I wanna hold  
>I wont let another minute go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
>Baby do you think you could want me too<br>I don't wanna waste your time  
>Do you see things the way I do<br>I just wanna know if you feel it too  
>There is nothing left to hide<br>_  
><em>I don't want another pretty face<br>I don't want just anyone to hold  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul  
>You're the one I wanna chase<br>You're the one I wanna hold  
>I wont let another minute go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul  
><em>  
><em>You beautiful soul, yeah.<em>

We clapped.

Brandon jumped and looked at us.

"Well," he said, obviously wanting to change the subject,"This is my sister, Leah. She's six."

We looked down to see a little, cute, blonde girl staring up at us shyly.

"Hey Leah," Olivia said, and waved.

Leah giggled and took a step behind her brother.

"You're really good!" Stella said, not giving anyone a chance to talk, "Why didn't you tell us? We're in a band! What else can you play?"

Brandon looked overwhelmed, but calmly answered, "Acoustic guitar, piano, flute, saxophone, recorder, violin, cello, bass guitar and bongos."

"That's it, you're in!" Stella exclaimed.

"In what?" Brandon asked.

"Our band," Stella answered, "We're really good. We get tons of gigs. I think you're meant to play with us. Your voice needs to be heard!"

"I didn't ask to be in your band," Brandon said, and then added, "No offence."

"Well, do you want to be in our band?" Stella said.

Brandon looked at his sister. Leah nodded. Brandon looked at us, smiled and said, "Well, I think that'd be a smashing idea!"

"Great!" Stella smiled, "Welcome to Lemonade Mouth."


	11. Chapter 11: Never gonna happen

**Haven't been getting reviews lately *sigh*. Oh well, I guess When Life Gives You Lemons is about being written and read as much as getting reviews. And I NEED you guys to answer those questions I asked! What happened in the extended and deleted scenes? Where should the vacation be? And where do they live (which city)?Only a few more chapters in this story! And give me ideas; tell me what YOU wanna see happen to Lemonade Mouth. Anyway….this chapter takes place the next day.**

* * *

><p>(Charlie's POV)<p>

"Hey, Charlie!"

Mia walked up to me. She seemed very cheerful and surprisingly perky today.

"Hey," I replied.

"So, I saw the pictures…." Mia started (Oh shit!), and she laughed, "Well, don't you like to get around?"

"How did you see those pictures?" I asked, sooo mad at Victoria.

"On Facebook," she replied.

"Victoria put them on Facebook?" I demanded, furiously, "Why are you even friends with her on there?"

"Because we're both on the dance team," she answered, her smile not even daring to fade in the least, "She's a really nice person."

"Yeah, I'll say," I mumbled, sarcasm filling every syllable, "Now everyone's gonna see that I'm "sexing" Victoria!"

I put air quotations as I said "sexing" and then angrily kicked a trash can. Perfect.

"It's alright," Mia assured me, "Everybody knows you guys aren't dating."

"How?" I asked, a sense of relief coming over me.

"Well, it's obvious," she answered, as if my answer was staring me right in the face, "You can see by your face that you were really uncomfortable in those pictures."

"Right. Thank heavens," I said, and then thought about what she told me and added, "Why were you paying attention to my facial expressions?"

She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it.

Mia looked up towards her right and answered, "It's impossible not to notice. I mean, it's right there."

"Or…." I said, "You were jealous."

"No, I wasn't," she quickly denied.

Her smile completely wiped off her face, and I started to miss it.

"Oh yeah?" I replied, grinning, "You like me."

She made a sound with her mouth that I think was a _Psh_.

"Come on, admit it," I begged her, "I mean, I'll tell you straight, I like you, Mia. There, I said it. Now how'd you like to go out this Friday?"

She swallowed, shook her head and said, "No."

"No, you won't?" I asked, which was kinda pointless.

"No, I _can't_," she answered.

"Well, why not?" I asked, my smile faded and my voice filled with disappointment, "I mean, we get along. You told me your deepest secrets! Is it because we haven't known each other very long? I mean, it could turn out to be something great! Just give me one chance and you'll see how-"

"Charlie!" she yelled, to get me to stop babbling, "Yes!"

"Yes what?" I wanted to hear her say the whole sentence.

"Yes, I like you," she finally said, frustrated, "But….."

"But what?" I asked.

"I'm moving," she sighed.

"What?" I exclaimed, "Why? We just got back at school! When, anyway?"

"In two weeks," she told me, "Joe got promoted and now we're moving to Santa Barbara."

"Oh," I muttered, "But we can still go on a date."

"Charlie," she said, obviously trying to get me to understand her views on the subject, "I don't wanna get into a relationship and then just leave. It'll never work out and it'll turn out to be a total waste of time."

"Right," I said, "But we'll stay friends?"

"Yeah," she replied.

She was about to leave when I called, "Wait."

Mia turned around, "Yes?"

"Well," I started, "I like you, and you said you like me too."

"So?" she asked.

"So…" I walked up to her.

Before she could say anything, I bent down and pressed my lips against hers.

She kissed me back, slowly.

The kiss was rather gentle and, in my opinion, ended too soon.

She said, "I'll see you," and left after the school bell rang.

First chance at love and the girl ends up trying to rape me in order to get in with the popular cliques. Second chance at love and the girl has to move to Santa Barbara in two weeks. Boy, ain't I lucky?

* * *

><p>(Scott's POV)<p>

Mo just dumped me. For a girl!

Well, technically we both broke up with each other. We sat down and spoke about it, and she came out and told me that she was sorry for cheating on me.

With _Olivia_!

I forgave her, because in her defence, she did think I was dead.

And it was flattering to hear how much she missed me. And a little heart breaking, hearing how much she cried over me.

And we're still friends, still play in the band together and stuff.

So, now the whole band knows about Olivia and Mo dating, but it was unbelievable.

"So, you guys are dating now?" Stella asked the lesbian couple at lunch for about the millionth time.

"Yeah," Olivia gushed, proudly.

"Okay, people!" Stella shouted, "No more dating-slash-love-slash-infatuation-slash-sex-slash-romance-secrets! Especially within the band; it could tear Lemonade Mouth apart! So from now on, be sensitive towards our soon-to-be-career when dating and breaking up with people in the band! Okay?"

We all agreed.

"So, I guess secret sharing time is now,' I stated.

Stella happily nodded.

We went around the table, starting at Olivia, but she and Mo obviously had no secrets to share.

It was my turn next.

"I don't have many secrets," I told them, truthfully, "But, I admit that my first time, you know, was with Jules. Before I dated Mo, though."

They all looked at me, but not so shocked.

Wen was up next.

"I….." he stammered, "I can't tell you guys."

"Why not?" Charlie asked.

"Because I don't want to," Wen answered.

We all begged Wen to tell us, but Stella came to his rescue by saying, "He won't say. Charlie's turn!"

"Um, I asked a girl out this morning, but she turned me down," he muttered, glumly.

We were all surprised and eager to know who the girl was.

It was obviously not Victoria, because she practically raped him (he told us this morning), or Mo or Olivia.

"Is it Stella?" I asked.

Stella wrinkled her nose and Charlie shook his head no and answered, "Mia Avakian."

"Whoa," Mo said, "Why'd she turn you down?"

"She's moving," he answered.

"Okay, my turn!" Stella said, sounding excited, "The first person I dated was a girl, so I admit that I, too, am bisexual."

"What's up with the girls in our band?" Charlie asked, "Are us guys so pathetic that you have to swing both ways?"

Mo said, "No, don't take it that way."

Olivia nodded, and Stella said, "I don't know anymore."

"Tomorrow's our first rehearsal with Brandon," Olivia said, "Guess we gotta explain our new rules."

* * *

><p>(Wen's POV)<p>

After school, driving Stell home:

"So, about what happened….." I started.

"Yeah, that's awkward," Stella said, "But I guess we have to leave all of it behind us. You know for the sake of the band."

"Yeah," I agreed, "So, you and me…..not gonna happen?"

"Guess not," Stella answered, "But hey, we still have our whole lives ahead of us, so why rush into things?"

"Yeah," I relived the conversation Olivia and I had in this car on Saturday, "Wouldn't wanna mess up a friendship as good as this one."

"Yup," Stella replied, as I pulled my car into the driveway, "See you, Lover-Boy."

She got out of the car, smiled and winked at me, and then headed towards her front door.

"Goodbye," I called to her, and waited until she was inside the house until I could start heading home.

When I got there, I saw my dad sitting in the living room, reading today's paper.

"Hey, son," he said, "How was school?"

"Fine," I mumbled.

I felt bad for him; he seemed so happy.

"Sidney's cheating on you," I blurted out.

I shouldn't have said that. My body immediately filled with regret when I saw the hurt look in his eyes.

"I know, son," he whispered, "She told me."

"She did?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, and she apologised," he told me.

"Did you forgive her?" I asked him.

"Yes," he told me, "Because I love her."

"Why?" I demanded, "She hurt you!"

"She's young, Wen," dad explained, "Let her have her fun. She loves and cares for this family, but there are just some things I can't give her. You won't understand, Wendell."

"You're right," I said, trying to hide my anger, "I don't understand. But at least I know what to get her for her 30th birthday."

"What's that?" he asked me, curious to know the answer.

We both laughed at my answer, "A vibrator."


	12. Chapter 12: Here we go

(Stella's POV)

Before school I was showing Brandon around. We decided he would be best off with Wen, Scott and me showing him around, because we're all seniors and are together for most classes. But Wen and Scott haven't arrived at school yet, so I guess it's just me and the new British guy.

"And this is our Math class," I pointed out to him, "But we call it the Doom Room. I invented that."

Brandon chuckled and noticed the words _Doom Room_ spray painted across the door.

"Not a lot of respect for school property, I see," he commented, raising his eyebrows at me.

"That…..wasn't me," I denied, telling the least convincing lie I've ever told. Actually, it was the only bad lie I've ever told.

"You spelled 'room' wrong," he told me.

"No, I didn't," I defended my spelling, but then quickly regretted saying that.

I squeezed my eyes shut, relaxed them, and whispered to myself, "Oh shit."

"Don't worry," Brandon assured me, "I won't tell."

"You better not," I warned, "Or else I will cut your balls off, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, surprisingly calmly.

We walked on, and at one point ran into Ray. Well technically, he walked up to us.

"Well, well, well," I said, in a menacing manner, "If it isn't Ray son-of-a-Beech?"

"Don't pee yourself, Yamada," was Ray's reply, causing me to chuckle, "Just came to tell you your shoelace is untied."

"Like I'm gonna fall for that one," I told him, taking Brandon by the arm so we can continue our tour.

"Um, Stella?" Brandon said.

"What?" I looked at him and continued walking.

The next thing I knew was that I was lying flat on the ground, face down.

Brandon helped me to my feet, and then I bent down to tie my shoelaces.

"Douche was telling the truth," I grumbled, "Can't believe it."

"Human nature, Stella," Brandon told me, "He knew you wouldn't believe him, but you can't hold it against him because he was technically warning you."

"Mmmm, thanks for the psychology lesson," I replied, in a sarcastic tone, "Why does that jerk-face pick on _me_ all the time, anyway?"

"Well, he could be intimidated by you. I am," he answered, making me smile, "Although, I think he likes you."

I started to gag.

"What gives you that wack idea?" I asked, placing my hand on his forehead to check if he was sick or anything.

"Well, you know," he said, "He probably just annoys you just to get your attention. And, why would a lovely lady like you have any _real_ enemies?"

"Wow," I thought out loud, trying hard not to smile so much at the compliment, "I'm not used to being called 'lovely' or a 'lady'."

"Would you prefer if I called you a hideous lad, instead?" Brandon asked.

I laughed and said, "In America, we don't use the word 'lad' very often…..or at all, I think."

He shrugged off my comment, and we ran into Scott.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted.

"Hello," Brandon greeted, "You are Scott, am I correct?"

"Yeah," Scott answered.

"You're in a great mood for a guy who just got dumped," I told Scott.

"That's because I got a date," Scott said, "With Becca."

Becca is Ray's sister. She has his blue eyes and obviously the same parents, but that's where the similarities end. She's really sweet, and she's a swimmer. She has dirty blonde hair, about a half an inch short of shoulder length and is about an inch taller than me. She is also in her sophomore year.

"Cool," I commented, "Where's it at?"

Scott gave me a 'Are you really asking this?' look and answered, "Dante's. Friday night at 7."

"Right," I said, "Let's double."

"Sure," Scott replied, "You and who?"

I turned to Brandon and asked, "Wanna have dinner with me on Friday? And Scott and Becca."

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Brandon asked.

"I don't care," I said, "Wanna go, or what?"

"Yes," he answered, "It's a date."

* * *

><p>(Mo's POV)<p>

Our first rehearsal with Brandon went great. Unlike our very first Lemonade Mouth rehearsal.

Olivia even wrote an awesome new song, and Stella says that it's our ticket to stardom.

Although, instead of Olivia taking the mic, she took a guitar to play to the song and Scott sang lead for a change. He has an amazing voice. Brandon played the sax.

_I feel so unsure  
>As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor<br>As the music dies something in your eyes  
>Calls to mind a silver screen and all its sad goodbyes<br>_  
><em>I'm never gonna dance again<br>Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
>Though it's easy to pretend<br>I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
>And waste a chance that I'd been given<br>So I'm never gonna dance again  
>The way I danced with you<em>  
><em><br>Time can never mend  
>The careless whispers of a good friend<br>To the heart and mind ignorance is kind  
>There's no comfort in the truth, pain is that all you'll find<br>_  
><em>I'm never gonna dance again<br>Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
>Though it's easy to pretend<br>I know you're not a fool  
><em>  
><em>I should have known better than to cheat a friend<br>And waste a chance that I'd been given  
>So I'm never gonna dance again<br>The way I danced with you_  
><em><br>With or without your love_

_Tonight the music seems so loud  
>I wish that we could lose this crowd<br>Maybe it's better this way  
>We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say<em>

We could have been so good together  
>We could have lived this dance forever<br>But now, who's gonna dance with me?  
>Please stay<p>

_I'm never gonna dance again  
>Guilty feet have got no rhythm<br>Though it's easy to pretend  
>I know you're not a fool<em>

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
>And waste a chance that I'd been given<br>So I'm never gonna dance again  
>The way I danced with you<em>

_(Now that you're gone)  
>Now that you're gone<br>(Now that you're gone)  
>Was what I did so wrong?<br>So wrong that you had to leave me alone_

* * *

><p>- Saturday, a few weeks later-<p>

* * *

><p>(Olivia's POV)<p>

We had just performed Livin' on a High Wire on national television!

It's amazing how big Lemonade Mouth has become over the past few weeks; our own concerts, interviews, record deals…..wow, unbelievable!

After the interview, we headed to Fro-Yo-Go, where we had gotten regular gigs, but retired before our jobs had even started. Mudslide Crush plays there now and today they were performing And the Crowd Goes.

We took seats at a table and ordered yoghurt.

I sat in between Mo and Wen.

"Thanks for covering up for me during the interview," Mo said to me.

"No, prob," I replied, "But it sucks that we have to keep our relationship from your dad. I would have said it's you and I, not you and Scott, but that would've just made things worse. So I just said it's Scott and Becca."

Becca wasn't in the band, but she was always with us ever since she and Scott had started dating. We didn't mind, but at first we did mind seeing Ray more often. Then we realised he just never gets attention from his parents, that's why he looks for it in other places. We actually found a lot in common with Ray, most of our similarities musical. So, we don't hate him anymore.

Ray took a seat between Scott and Wen after his band had performed.

"So, guys….." Stella started, seated next to her now-boyfriend Brandon.

"Uh oh," Wen thought, accidentally out loud.

Stella ignored him and continued, "So, winter break is coming up, and with the band getting all famous and whatever, why don't we go on a short vacation?"

"To where, Stell?" Charlie asked.

He was in a dark mood lately, since his almost-girlfriend, Mia, had left to Santa Barbara. But today he was normal again.

"In Utah," Stella answered, "Beaver Mountain is great, and I know it's like 12 hours from here by car, but it'll be fun. We can go skiing, snowboarding, and stay at a lodge. It'll be great! Who's with me?"

"It's too tempting not to say no," Scott said, "But Becca can come too, right?"

"Sure," Stella said.

"Cool," Becca replied, "Guess I'm in too."

"Okay, I don't care if I'm not invited," Ray interrupted, "If my little sisters going, I have to tag along!"

Stella rolled her eyes and muttered, "Fine, Beech."

The two were still uncomfortable with the thought of being on first name basis with each other. They still bickered about the silliest things, but despite their huge arguments in the past, they had a lot in common and got along more than they expected. They'd even agree with each other on some things and high five each other on occasions. I guess they can relate to each other, both being outspoken, feisty, musically gifted and neither getting paid much attention from their parents.

"It sounds like fun to me," Brandon said, interrupting my thoughts, "I'm definitely down."

"Well," Charlie mumbled, his mouth filled with strawberry-flavoured frozen yoghurt, "I'm not in the mood for being stuck playing soccer with Tommy the whole break, so…"

Stella nodded and said, "Good boy."

"It does sound pretty fun," I finally spoke up, "And with all that's going on with the band, I guess it might keep us level-headed, and true to ourselves and to each other."

I love skiing, but I haven't skied in a long time, so here's an opportunity.

"Yeah," Wen said, thoughtfully, "The last thing I wanna become is a man-diva."

He shuddered at the thought.

We all turned to Mo, all thinking _say yes!_

"You know my dad, guys," She told us, "And with there being boys and stuff….it's definitely a no."

"Come on, Mo," Stella begged, "Your dad's not that bad anymore. And besides, he was so close to letting you live with guys, so why won't he let you stay with them for a while? And at least he knows you'll be protected, with what? 5 guys, I think? Just ask him. He'll say yes!"

Stella babbled on, but eventually stopped.

"Fine," Mo said, "I guess it's worth giving it shot for."

So, we all kept talking about winter break and Lemonade Mouth. We all phoned our parents, and guardian in my case, to ask for permission to go on the trip. Charlie's parents, Wen's dad, Scott's parents, and Ray and Becca's mom had all agreed without hesitation. Grammy and Stella's mom thought about it for a while and eventually gave in. But Mo's dad, of course, was a tough one to crack. Mo didn't mention to him that Becca, Ray and Brandon were staying with us, because he didn't know them as well as he knew the rest of us, and I know he trusted Stella the most with taking care of his daughter.

"Don't worry, we'll have separate rooms…yeah, I'll be fine…..I can cook, mama taught me well…no, baba….I'll have to move out eventually, this will prepare me….I promise, baba….Thank you…..Bye, baba."

Mo hung up.

"So?" I asked.

We all stared at her.

Mo frowned.

"He, uh," she started, "He…..he said yes!"

We all cheered and talked for hours. We then celebrated with, of course, tall glasses of lemonade!

* * *

><p><strong>So that's a wrap! When Life Gives You Lemons is over! Awwww, I've had fun writing it but I guess everything has to come to an end. Well, there is a sequel, which is about the gang's trip to Utah during Winter Break. The first, or possibly first 2, chapter(s) will be published tomorrow. AND THAT IS A PROMISE! Anyway, please review and have a nice summer! <strong>


End file.
